Sinatra
by Paty-chan
Summary: oneshot - Ano Novo de Steve e Bucky ao som de Frank Sinatra.


**Nota:** essa é a minha primeira fic da Marvel e me baseei completamente nos filmes (ainda não consegui ler os quadrinhos). É dedicada à minha linda Tatiane, que me mostrou a graça nesses personagens. Espero que gostem!

 **Sinatra**

Steven Rogers fechou os olhos e deixou-se envolver pela música. A música de Frank Sinatra preenchia o pequeno apartamento, com sua voz envolvente e a melodia delicada. Ele mexia a cabeça no mesmo ritmo, enquanto esperava as costelas ficarem prontas.

O gramofone comprado na feira livre funcionava normalmente, mesmo sendo antigo e gasto. Steve entendia muito bem como o objeto se sentia, se é que isso era possível. Ele também era velho e muitas vezes sentia que não tinha tanta utilidade no mundo moderno.

Ele precisou se reinventar ao acordar na era moderna, com tanta coisa para aprender. E assim Steve seguia, lutando a cada dia com a tecnologia e mordendo o lábio toda vez que queria xingar seu celular ou a televisão por sentir-se confuso, o que acontecia freqüentemente.

Ele não xingava em voz alta, só nos pensamentos. Sua educação não permitia, mesmo após quase um século inteiro, era questão de princípios, de caráter.

-Isso está com um cheiro maravilhoso. –alguém comentou.

-Caramba, Bucky! –ele quase pulou, virando-se rapidamente. –Não me assuste desse jeito!

-Desculpa, é a força do hábito. –o moreno deu de ombros. –Trouxe o whisky.

A única coisa boa, é que não tinha de enfrentar essa loucura de internet e hashtags sozinho. Seu melhor amigo também havia ficado muitos anos congelado, infelizmente do lado dos vilões, porém hoje me dia era tudo passado.

Estavam construindo um novo futuro, uma nova história. E agora se preparavam para um churrasco de Ano Novo. Bucky preparou duas doses de whisky.

-Tinha me esquecido de como o Sinatra é um excelente cantor. –o moreno sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos, saboreando a bebida.

-O jantar já está quase pronto. –o loiro desligou o fogo. –Coloque a mesa, por favor?

Bucky moveu-se com habilidade pela cozinha pequena, sabendo exatamente onde todos os utensílios estavam. Afinal, ele praticamente passava mais tempo na casa do amigo do que no quarto que tinha na base dos Vingadores.

A verdade era que pouquíssimas pessoas gostavam dele, mesmo tendo ficado provado que foi apenas uma vítima da Hydra, tendo sua mente distorcida e torturada contra sua vontade. Bucky aceitou o quarto, mas sabia o que aquilo significava. Que eles o queriam por perto, para vigiar, controlar, porque não confiavam nele.

James Buchanan Barnes estava acostumado a ser tratado assim, não se importava muito. O fato do seu melhor amigo ter apostado tudo na sua recuperação, ter acredito nele, mesmo enquanto estava sendo controlado, não tinha preço. Bucky também sentia-se a vontade com Sam Wilson, aquele ali tinha senso de humor.

Steve colocou as costelas, purê de batatas e salada na mesa. Eles sentaram-se e começaram a comer, conversando sobre amenidades. Algumas vezes voltavam no passado e relembravam algo que passaram durante a infância, depois comentavam sobre algum episódio engraçado que aconteceu durante a semana.

Parecia que todos os problemas ficavam do lado de fora quando estavam juntos. Não existiam vilões, fofocas na equipe, o preço da gasolina... Apenas eles conversando e rindo, ao som de Frank Sinatra.

-Está quase na hora, vamos subir. –Steve pegou o whisky.

-Eu levo a sobremesa. –Bucky levou o pote de sorvete de creme.

Eles subiram pela escada de incêndio, do lado de fora do prédio, até o terraço. Daquele pedaço do Brooklyn era possível ver os fogos perto da Estátua da Liberdade. Sentaram-se e esperaram o espetáculo.

Bebiam o whisky do gargalo e enfiavam as colheres diretamente no pote de sorvete... o que arruinava completamente a imagem deles como verdadeiros cavalheiros da década de 20.

Não demorou muito e o céu encheu-se de cores e formatos, os fogos explodindo continuadamente. Era uma visão maravilhosa, deixando-os em silêncio por algum tempo. Assim que terminou, desceram. O apartamento estava silencioso, afinal o disco já tinha terminado e a agulha do gramofone estava suspensa.

Bucky reposicionou a agulha e deixou a música tocasse novamente, enquanto Steve insistia em arrumar as coisas.

-Acho que bebi demais... –ele riu de si mesmo, passando a mão no rosto.

-Você precisa deitar. –o moreno levou o amigo até o sofá.

Realmente, Steve aparentava estar bêbado, o rosto rosado, os olhos semicerrados.

-Vou buscar água.

-Eu p-preciso de você. –ele balbuciou, puxado o outro pela mão bruscamente.

Bucky acabou perdendo o equilíbrio, já que também não estavam nem um pouco sóbrio e acabou caindo em cima de Steve, que sorria maliciosamente.

-Essa é a parte do filme onde fazemos sexo e concordamos em não tocar no assunto no dia seguinte? –ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Não. –o loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos do outro. –Essa é a parte onde eu te beijo e digo que te amo.

O beijo foi mais desengonçado do que esperavam. Estar bêbado realmente dificultava as coisas que deveriam ser simples. Acabaram dormindo abraçados no sofá, ainda vestidos.

Mas quem se importava? O mundo poderia estar pegando fogo naquele momento, que eles não moveriam um músculo seques. Estavam confortáveis demais, as pernas entrelaçadas, e as respirações ritmadas.

Bucky dormiu bem como há muito tempo não conseguia, ouvindo as batidas do coração do loiro. E Steve sentindo de shampoo e loção pós-barba do moreno. Ambos mergulhados nas músicas de Frank Sinatra.


End file.
